


notes in the margins

by childofthenight2035



Series: Put Your Glasses On [6]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Fluff, M/M, Strong Language, music producer!Jaebeom, preschool teacher!Jinyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofthenight2035/pseuds/childofthenight2035
Summary: Jinyoung just wants to study for his exam in peace, because it's been eight years since he's last written one. But when he wakes up each morning on a battlefield, he doesn't see how.In which the twins are tap dancing on his last nerve and Jaebeom is a godsend.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: Put Your Glasses On [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685593
Comments: 7
Kudos: 161





	notes in the margins

**Author's Note:**

> yall wanted to know who the twins are? look who the twins are (i mean, if yall read my tumblr stories, you'd have guessed)

_Issue of what constitutes friendship…widespread agreement…reciprocal relationship that must be recognized or affirmed by both parties…_

Jinyoung snorts, writing a ‘lol sure’ in the margins next to the sentence. Reciprocal relationship, huh? Tell that to Seungmin, he’s been walking around saying he’s Jeongin’s best friend even though Jeongin doesn’t look twice at him. He skims the rest of the paragraph, nodding when he comes across the very issue a little further down. 

He reaches out to switch off his table lamp as the sun grew bright enough to fill his room. He shifts his glasses upward to rub his tired eyes. 

Hyunjin and Yeji woke him up before dawn with their screeching. In his disorientation, he couldn’t understand what their fight was about, but from hearing the words ‘assignment’ and ‘deleted’, he could safely assume. 

He digs his knuckles into the pressure points at his temples. All he wants is some peace and quiet so he can study for his exam. The twins have somehow learned to study amidst the loudest conditions, but he hasn’t at all. It’s been some time since he’s been on campus. 

There’s a resounding crash from somewhere in the apartment. 

Jinyoung jolts. He can hear Yeji saying, “Nice _going_ , Jin! Now what?” He can also hear her brother reciprocating. He sighs bitterly, heaves himself out of his chair and trudges out to find what the damage was.

He enters the kitchen to Hyunjin sweeping up glass off the floor. Yeji stands safely outside the room. He squints. He can’t tell if the shine is the light reflecting off the tiles or water. 

“Can someone tell me what happened?” Jinyoung asks wearily. Yeji volunteers with no hesitation. 

“Dimwit over here broke the pitcher,” she says, crossing her arms. Hyunjin looks up at them, a mix of emotions crossing his face, mostly betrayal. 

“You shut your whore mouth!” he spits, to which Yeji gasps in anger and Jinyoung raises an eyebrow. Spending most of his time with children puts his guard down. He’s nearly forgotten what it’s like to be around people who swear in every sentence. 

“Hyunjin, don’t talk to her like that.” He makes his voice stern but doesn’t drag it out like he would for kids. “That was uncalled for.”

“Hyung, did you hear her saying this was my fault?” he asks, dropping the dustpan. “She fucking pushed me! I was just minding my own damn—”

“ _Pushed_ you?” Yeji retaliates. “All I did was open the fridge, it’s not _my_ fault you’re so dumb you stood behind it holding the fucking pitcher.”

“Wha—then is it _my_ fault?” He splutters. “Hyung, you know how she opened the door? Like _this_ —” He swings his arm violently. “She was _trying_ to hit me!”

Jinyoung pushes his glasses up and sighs. He deals with things like this all the time at Sunrise, but at least the promise of a paycheck keeps him patient. True, the twins do pay half the rent, but all the mental torture he’s experiencing isn’t worth just that. 

_I swear, if I fail my exam, I’m holding them responsible._

“Listen,” he says, cutting off Yeji’s stream of cuss words. “I don’t care who did it or how. I just want it replaced as soon as possible.”

Yeji nods solemnly and he allows himself to think, briefly, that she’s serious. Too soon. “You hear that. Hyunjin?” Her brother sets his jaw as he discards of the glass shards. 

“Are you even looking at me?” he asks, standing up and gesturing to himself. “I’m literally wearing hyung’s old sweatpants and this hoodie has at least seven holes in it. Do I _look_ like I have the money to replace it?”

“HEY!” Jinyoung finally snaps. They fall silent. It’s not often he loses his temper. “I said I don’t care how you do it,” he growls, “I just want it replaced. Now, I don’t want to hear a peep from either of you until I leave. Are we clear?”

They glance at each other and nod silently. He turns on his heel and marches out. 

Ten minutes later, he’s slamming the front door shut, feet light on the stairs and grateful for the fresh air. It’s much earlier than he usually leaves and the rumble of his stomach reminds him why. He hasn’t eaten breakfast. Groaning, he walks to the bus stop anyway. 

He climbs onto an earlier bus and settles in an empty window seat. He unzips his backpack and pulls out his textbook, resuming his study. It’s when he reaches up to rub his eyes that he remembers he didn’t take his contacts. He’s still wearing his glasses. 

“Ah, shit,” he mumbles, sinking into his seat. He’s always been overly conscious about wearing his glasses ever since middle school. He switched to contacts as soon as his parents allowed him to. 

“Hey.” Someone slides into the seat next to his and he’s startled when he sees Jaebeom grinning at him, fading when his gaze lands on his spectacles. “I didn’t know you wore glasses.” He has a funny look on his face.

Jinyoung wants to _die_. “Um. Yeah. I usually wear contacts, but I forgot them today.”

His boyfriend—it still feels unreal to call him that—doesn’t hesitate to lean in and plant a kiss on his lips, not bothering about the other passengers. 

Jinyoung turns pink at his affection. “Where are you going?”

He shrugs. “I have a meeting with a producer.”

“Oh, a new collab?”

“Maybe. Are you studying?” Jaebeom leans over to read the text. “Peer interactions. Your child psychology course?”

“Yeah, I have an exam soon.” He doesn’t protest when Jaebeom lifts the book out of his hands and flips through it curiously. He turns to look out the window, anxious again.

Jaebeom notices the little notes Jinyoung’s written in the margins, many of them just sarcastic comments. Next to a topic headed ‘Personality theories—psychoanalytic theories’, he reads a note that says, _freud had issues jesus christ maybe he should have analysed himself first_ and he chuckles under his breath despite not knowing what he’s talking about. He can almost hear Jinyoung’s voice. 

He looks up to say that, to find Jinyoung staring out the window with such a forlorn expression that he forgets what he was going to tell him. “Jinyoung? What’s wrong?”

The younger man sighs. “The twins were fighting again, today. They’re always fucking arguing about something, and they’re so _loud_ —” He shakes his head, frustrated. “I can’t study at home because of the noise and I can’t study at Sunrise because the kids won’t give me peace until five, and then I have to go home again! I have an _exam_ ,” he stresses, “and I can’t study for it. I don’t know what I’m going to do.”

Jaebeom’s watching him fondly. “Come over to my place, then.”

Jinyoung didn’t expect that. “What?”

“It’s quiet, right?” He leans back. “I won’t disturb you. You can stay the night if you want.”

He can’t believe his luck. “You mean it?”

Jaebeom laughs. “Of course I do. I could use the company and you need the peace.”

Jinyoung finds Jaebeom’s hand and squeezes tight. “Thank you so much, hyung.” Jaebeom’s eyes disappear as he smiles, his free hand brushing stray hairs off his boyfriend’s forehead. He still can’t get over how gorgeous Jinyoung looks with glasses. 

A horn on the street. 

Jinyoung tears his eyes away. “Oh, my stop’s next.” He takes his textbook and shoves it back into his bag. When he tries to stand, Jaebeom grasps his wrist and whispers to him.

“You look fucking amazing with glasses.” Jinyoung’s mouth parts in surprise. “I can’t imagine why you don’t wear them more often.” Jaebeom kisses him one more time, then lets him wriggle out into the aisle. 

Jinyoung is still shocked at the earnestness in the other’s eyes. It keeps him occupied until he’s at Sunrise too early, until Jackson arrives half an hour later. 

His best friend stops in his tracks at the new look. “You’re wearing your glasses.”

“Well observed,” he retorts cheekily, in a much better mood despite not being a morning person. “Is there a problem?”

“No, I mean, you look great, but I thought you didn’t like wearing them.”

Jinyoung turns up his nose, preening. “I changed my mind.”

Jackson watches curiously as he walks around with a spring in his step, the corners of his mouth turning up. He doesn’t say anything about the glasses for the rest of the day, but he silently thanks Im Jaebeom for giving his best friend some confidence about himself.

Maybe the guy isn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> i love jinyoung in glasses. amen  
> also can someone pls send me motivation to finish my other wips


End file.
